


As a family or not at all...Apparently

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Sam Attempt to put their crying twins to sleep in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a family or not at all...Apparently

Steve held his breathe as the gravity took hold of the plane and he began to fall. He thought about his entire life and what his future could have been, his family and his friends. He hoped that he would get to see his mother soon and hoped that he had been able to make her proud. The plane hit the ice cold water and he gasped as fear took over him as quickly as the rushing water. It was painfully cold and he tried to scream as lack of oxygen made his chest ache and his head fuzzy. There was a screaming noise, coming from somewhere and he looked around in a panic, he didn’t want anyone else to die on this plane. He yelled back through the icy liquid with no response but more screaming. He was about to die, alone and freezing.   
He was about to accept his fate all over again as the world rushed back and he gasped for air as he lunged forward, throwing off the blankets and sheets. He was shaky and breathing heavily as he looked around in a panic. The spot next to him was empty and he put a hand on the cold pillow where Sam should have been. It took him a few minutes to grasp reality. The screaming hadn’t stopped but it was a baby crying rather and he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, stumbling slightly. He walked absently through the dark Wilson-Rogers house, still reeling from the nightmare. He made his way to the room across from their room, the door was open and he could see the blue aquarium shining into the hallway.   
Steve stopped in the doorway, leaning on it sleepily and smiling as he saw Sam standing over the crib, rocking back and forth and cooing lightly. He was in pajama bottoms and one of Steve’s shirts that fell loose over his shoulders. He walked over making sure to make a couple of noises so that he knew he was there, Sam looked back absently as Steve wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, he let his head fall on his husband’s back and he breathe in his scent. He stayed like that for a few moments before he let go and spoke.   
“They not sleeping tonight?”  
Sam continued to rock the baby in his arms and he shook his head.   
“No, Riley woke up and started crying and by the time I got him settled down, he had woken Peggy up.”  
He looked up at Steve who was now staring at the sleeping baby in the crib and even in the dark and moving light he could see the sweat on his face and the pale look on his face.   
“Man, you look terrible, you alright?”  
“Yeah.”  
His voice was slightly strained and hoarse.  
“Just a nightmare.”  
Sam looked at him worriedly as he rocked the baby who continued to cry in-between their words. Steve cleared his throat.  
“I can’t believe I slept through these two crying. I never do that.”  
“Yeah well you were out cold when I got up. I figured you needed the sleep though.”  
Sam adjusted the baby on his chest and then moved her gently to Steve who took her without a word.   
“Imma go get a new blanket, she puked on this one, poor thing is just upset tonight.”  
Steve nodded but smiled as Peggy laid her head on his chest, giving a little hiccup. He kissed the top of her head, patting her back softly. He never got over how wonderful it felt to have one of his babies in his arms, it was a feeling that he just never got used to. Steve hummed lightly as he moved gently back and forth. Sam came back with another baby blanket, he unfolded it and smiled as he watched the scene in front of him. He gently covered the baby’s back with the blanket before giving her a light kiss on the head then moving upwards to place a kiss on Steve’s lips. Their words were in extremely light whispers as the baby began to trail off to sleep slowly.   
“I was with her for 20 minutes and you come in here and she’s out in five minutes. What the hell?”  
Steve smiled and shrugged his shoulders lightly.  
“She probably would have gone to sleep for you in a couple of minutes too.”  
“Yeah right, lets face it, Steve, you’re just better at putting them to sleep than I am.”  
He paused before putting a finger up, still whispering   
“But I’m better at the feeding part.”  
“Hey I’m not that bad at getting them to eat.”  
Sam chuckled knowingly.  
“It took you like two hours yesterday to get Riley to eat.”  
Steve turned his head indignantly.   
“Riley is a very picky eater, and he kept getting it my eye so I had to take little breaks so that I could see.”  
Sam laughed quietly.  
“Okay, I think she’s asleep, lets--”  
A loud cry came from the crib and Sam bit his lip as Peggy screamed back and suddenly the quiet room was obnoxiously loud.   
“Aaand Riley’s awake now too.”  
Sam laughed and let his head fall on Steve’s shoulders in defeat. Steve shushed the little girl in his arms as Sam reached in the crib and pulled the little boy out, resting him on his chest and beginning to rock once again. Steve laughed again at the ridiculousness of the night.   
“Yeah, this isn’t going to work out, here.”  
Steve handed Peggy to Sam who looked at him curiously over the two crying babies.   
“What, where are you---?”  
Steve put a reassuring hand up as he walked away.  
“I’ll be right back, I promise.”  
A few moments later and Steve had returned, carrying a mattress easily with one arm and a blanket and pillows with the other arm. Sam shook his head and smiled as Steve placed the mattress next to the wall and arranged the pillows comfortably. He was grinning proudly, waving Sam and the upset twins with one arm. Sam handed Peggy and Riley to Steve before plopping tiredly on the mattress and laying his head back on the soft back. He took the twins as Steve settled in next to him, his head laying on Sam’s shoulder as they each cradled a baby. Sam looked over at Steve, smiling mischievously.  
“Why did we decide to have kids, again?”  
Steve chuckled.  
“Because we have a successful and loving marriage and we wanted to spread that love to children.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
The twins had finally started to settle down in their fathers’ arms and Sam kissed the top of Steve’s head, laying on his shoulder.   
“Hey Sam?”  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“I found what makes me happy.”  
Sam smiled and closed his eyes, resting comfortably next to Steve and before long the whole family was peacefully asleep.


End file.
